We have disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,410 certain tryptophan analogs corresponding to the formula: ##STR1## Some of the compounds circumscribed by the foregoing formula have potent anti-hypertensive activity, and these compounds are claimed in the '410 patent.
We have now discovered another tryptophan analog which exhibits unexpected potency as an anti-hypertensive agent, which analog is the subject matter of this invention.